Pleasured State
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: Chad and Harry share some sweet moments, but it's mostly for the smutty yaoi goodness. Pwswp... Porn with some plot as its part of a story. So enjoy some of Chad/Neko-Hari. Something I wrote for Darker then Midnight.


**This lemon is mine. Meaning I w****rote it. But, the story it came from is called, "Neko in Japan." By Darker then Midnight. An interesting story, and kami only knows how much I enjoy being her Beta. **

**Story URL: fanfiction . net/s/7708198/1/ Enjoy it. And review after .X.**

**Not mine: Disclaimer**

* * *

><p>Hari pulled Chad onto the bed with him, flipping their positions so that Hari was then straddling the Mexican's hips. "Chad." The neko whimpered, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. "You haven't said anything, Chad. You love me, don't you?"<p>

The other softened, a gentle smile appearing on his lips as he cradled the Wizard's face. "Of course." The words vibrated through his chest. "I love you Poteru Hari. I have for a long while." Then their positions were reversed, Chad on top as he leaned down to capture Hari's lips in a sweet kiss.

It was clumsy at first, neither having a very experienced love life. But inexperience gave way for enthusiasm as Hari wrapped slim arms around Chad's neck, bringing their bodies closer.

"N-nyah!" Hari was the first to cry out, their kiss breaking as their bodies ground together, cocks meeting for the first time behind thin clothes. The neko arched sharply off the bed, a wet spot appearing in the front of his sleek kimono. "Ch-chad." He whimpered shrilly.

The giant in question was in a lustful daze, the image Hari was making, was not helping his self-control at all. The white kimono fell seductively off ivory shoulders, a pink blush spreading through the smallers' body making him wonder where else the blush appeared. Those green eyes were hooded and smoky as the neko's voice whimpered in desire.

Hari felt a small, "Meow." Escape him as he felt Chad's heated gaze on his body, that one eye looking at him with so much lust, it was a wonder why his body wasn't on fire yet.

Then they were moving, Chad helping the struggling cat boy out of his suddenly restraining clothing until he was finally naked. "Ch-chad." The boy stuttered out, hands moving to cover his chest as a black tail hid his lower parts. "Don't- Don't look." He whimpered, suddenly ashamed of his body, because there was no way someone like Chad would like a scarred freak like him.

His thoughts were darkening, body turning cold until a wet cavern enveloped his half hardened erection. "N-nyah!" He cried out, hips trying to catapult off the bed as large and dark hands held him down. "Chad!" He wailed, claws digging into the bed.

The Giant hummed, making Hari cry out sharply, his mind in a pleasured daze. All he could feel was a sucking force and a wet tongue licking at his erection. Then, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, his cock was finally free of that sensual heat. "Don't hide yourself from me, Hari." Chad rumbled, his voice like an earthquake. "I love. Every. Part. Of. You." And on those pauses, hand caressed the causes of his fears, those scars that he hid so viciously.

So, as Chad's teeth bit down into scarred skin, Hari cried. He cried in happiness, he cried in sorrow, and he cried in acceptance. For he finally found someone who would accept _all _of him.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees." Immediately, Hari turned himself over, arse in the air and tail curled enticingly around Chad's wrist. A pillow was pushed under his head, making it so he was comfortable enough for what was next.

"Hari... I love you." Large hands spread his cheeks, a small rosebud of a hole plain as day against his skin. A yelp escaped pink lips, his hips jerking automatically when something warm and wet lapped against his puckered entrance.

"N-nyah!" He nearly screamed, strong hands holding him steady and a sleek tongue working at his hole. It felt foreign, it felt intruding- especially when it was pushing itself in right now- but it felt... right somehow.

"Chad. Chad. Chad. Chad." His lover, his friend, his Savior. Fingers were at his lips, an order coming from the top. "Suck." Hari moaned at the commanding tone, scrambling to do as told. Fingers were slicked, the saliva dripping from the neko's face and coating those appendages. Chad almost groaned aloud at the look he was getting from his submissive.

"Enough." The voice, still commanding, was gruff and full of lust. Hari halted abruptly, squirming and whimpering loudly in anticipation. "Please Chad! Please? Hurry!" Hari had no clue what he was begging for, but he knew what he wanted was something only Chad could give him.

A chuckle vibrated from his almost-lover, a soft smile on his face. "Patience Hari." But right now, the Wizard had next to none. He was hot, desperate, and that hand around his cock didn't help when it was stopping him from cumming.

He felt slick fingers brush against his pouting entrance, pressing- pressing- then one finger popped inside him, a startled 'meow'. It slid against his inner walls, the finger well lubed with saliva. "Ah- ah- ah." Every breath he took, the finger- still foreign to him- thrust in and out.

In- out. "Two more- Hari?" Chad asked unnecessarily. Hari paid him no mind, burying his face into the pillow and biting the sheet when another finger was slipped inside of him, stretching his tight virgin hole. "N-ngh!" The third followed soon after. "H-Hurts."

Chad paused for a moment, mumbling something inarticulate, before changing the angle of his fingers. The short, blunt nails scrapping against his walls, as if looking for something. Then, as if struck, Hari screamed- tail shooting into the air as Chad pressed up against something that made his eyes blur.

"Ah! A-Again!" He demanded harshly, hips grinding into the sheets as Chad slowed his movements, left hand stroking and fisting the leaking cock in his hold. "N-nya!" Those wicked fingers were pulled out, leaving Hari feeling both empty and dissatisfied.

"Don't worry Hari." Chad whispered softly, stripping out of his clothes and showing off a rather- the Wizard felt a crimson blush stain his cheeks- large... eh hem. "I'm not finished, not for a long shot."

His dick, about nine inches long and the girth of- um. Well, let's just say it's big. Pre-cum dripping from its tip, the shaft enshrouded by dark black public hair. "Ch-Chad?" Hari mewed, tail wrapping around the impressive length and pulling. This time Chad couldn't hold back the groan, moving forward to position the crown of his head against the winking hole.

"I'm pushing now." Making Hari whimper, feeling that long, hard member work its way into him, stretching his hole to the extreme. He felt Chad stop, waiting for him to adjust to his size. "I'm sorry." His lover muttered against his hair, gently stroking the neko's cock back to hardness.

Hari whimpered, pain arching his back until he was nearly one with the mattress. Chad sighed softly and pulled back, not letting the tip come out, before rocking forward. Every little thrust pushing his cock deeper into Hari's wet and hot cavern.

Said neko was trying to relax, ears tearing up as he bit the comforter, not wanting to break the skin of his lips.

Finally, Chad was all the way in, the little blood from the small rip allowing further lubrication. It was silent, all except Chad's and Hari's panting. One from intense pleasure, the other from intense pain.

Hari exhaled, body relaxing further when there was no other movement from Chad. Experimentally, Hari moved, circling his hips then gasping as his prostrate was skimmed over. "Ch-Chad? Move?" His answer was loving stock to his hardened cock, before Chad pulled back, then thrust forward- earning a loud moan from Hari.

"N-nyah!" Hari cried out with a shrill 'mew' when Chad gave another sharp thrust, his eyes widening with delight when he hit that spot again.

"Bl-bloody wanker." The neko hissed, meeting his human with each hard thrust, head tossed back and lips captured in a smoldering kiss. Hari was the one to break it, mouth gasping for air and eyes closing shut.

Neither was going to last too long. It was as if all the restrained pleasure and passion was happening at this one time.

"Pl-please Chad? Now?"

Chad growled, face matted with sweat and exertion as he bit the junction of Hari's shoulder, shuddering when he came. But still, he moved, working his hips and fisting Hari's cock until the kitten let out a loud, 'Nyah!' Arching into the sheets when he came.

Slowly, they both sunk into the bed, exhausted.


End file.
